Just One Peck
by FALLING-STUDIOS
Summary: One bright sunny afternoon Spain had woken up without his "morning-breakfast call". Why? please review


It was a very happy morning for Spain, today Romano didn't come to his room and wake him up with his special "breakfast-calling" , and not only that it's the time of the year when the tomatoes are ready to be pick and harvest. Spain couldn't wait to taste the freshly grown red tomato juice with his craving tongue.

Spain happily walked down the hall that leads to the garden of the brightest red tomatoes the country could ever harvest. The sun light peered over the garden and surrounded it with its blinding lights, making it look like it comes from heaven itself.

Spain's joyful face immediately turned into a worried expression as he realized that every tomato happily laid in its place, and he means EVERY tomato. Not one taken out. Spain looked at every tomato looking for any sighs of someone at least checking it out, but none were turned.

_"That's strange"_, the Spaniard said out load in a questioning voice.

Most of the time when Spain went to go check on the tomatoes, he would see Romano sitting at the edge of the garden watching the tomatoes stems rock back and forth with the wind. He even stayed out there too long one time that Spain couldn't tell if a bird build a nest on his head or it was his hair. Spain chuckled at the memory of that day. He spent a whole hour taking the knots out of the Italian hair, who was trying to get a fruit from the table that was five feet away from where his chair was.

Spain started to walk back down the hallway towards the room that hold his precious treasure in his whole life. Worried thoughts ran through his head at each step he took, all leading to something bad. Spain started to walk faster as soon as his thoughts got worse, he was now sprinting down the halls calling out the southern Italians name. If something were to happen to Romano, Spain will never be able to forgive himself. Romano is a really precious to Spain, he was his sunshine, his world, his life.

Spain was sweaty and out of breath as he approached the wooden door that has the most important person in his life on the other side. His shaking and sweating hand grab a hold of the silver handle, slowly turned, not wanting to make any noise, and pushed it open. Green eyes quickly scanned the room searching for his one beloved. First it seemed as if no one was there, but after another quick scan Spain soon found a groaning lump underneath the bed sheets.

Spain moved closer as he heard another groan escape from the covers. Pulling back the sheets, Spain reveled a sweaty Italian curled up in the middle of the bed. His hair was a knotty mess, his skin was pale, and he was breathing as if he was being chased by Germany. Spain put his forehead against Romano's, checking his temperature.

_"Hmmm, lovino, you seem to have catch a fever, and on a nice day too"._

Before the Spaniard could move his head, his green eyes were met with a pair of chocolate colored eyes.

_"Oi, Spain, what are you doing?"_ Romano said in a low voice.

Romano coughed a couple of times, making Spain come back to reality and remembering that his forehead was still on the Italians. Spain blushed as he pulled back and smiled.

_"I was just checking your temperature lovi. You seem to have a fever"_, Spain replied.

_"Bastard, didn't you think I already know that"_, Romano yelled in Spain's faced, sitting up as he did.

He soon regretted that as he felt dizziness wash over him. Spain saw the anger in the Italians eyes die out and was replaced with drowsy ones showing him that the younger nation was about to faint. Spain, worriedly, put his hand on Romano's shoulders, gently pushing him back down ignoring the Italians protest. Romano, who is not the type to give up so easily, surprisingly fell right back to sleep without any protest once his head hit the pillow. Spain watched as the Italian slept. He watch his chest go up and down in such a steady pace informing him that he was dead asleep. He watch the shaky breaths of Italian form up into a small anime cloud, and Spain just couldn't help himself but to laugh at the red puffed face that look like tomatoes planted on the younger nations face.

_"Heh, he can be really cute sometimes"_, Spain thought as he brushed his fingers through the Italians hair.

Spain stop whatever he was doing and got up, deciding he had stayed was too long. As Spain turned around though, he couldn't help but catch a glimpse of Romano's sweaty forehead at the side of his eye.

_"Maybe… Just one peck won't hurt, right"?_

Spain bent down to give the younger nation a slight peck. It was nothing much, it wasn't too hard or to soft, it was just enough Spain was able to take and be satisfied with it. The Spaniard quickly stood up, heading straight for the door deciding that he definitely stayed far too long and it was about time to go.

It's just too bad that Spain left the room without seeing the smile forming on Romano's lips.

_"Bastard"._

**WELL THAT'S IT FOLKS PLZ REVIEW ME I WOULD EAT ONE COOKIE FOR EACH REVIEW FROM YOU. IM ALSO LETTING YOU CHOSE WHICH ONES I EAT (plz no raisins)**


End file.
